OS: Sport
by Gwen who
Summary: Bella n'est pas particulièrement sportive… sauf quant il s'agit de rester sur son lit avec son chat, surtout durant la canicule. Mais sa mère en a marre qu'elle reste à ne rien faire alors elle en profite pour voir ses amies et s'amuser dans une piscine. Court OS pour m'amuser avec pour thème, le sport.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici avec un OS sur ****_Twilight _****alors que je publie une fic sur ****_The 100. _****Je vous rassure, je ne vous ai pas oublié et une longue (très longue) fic sur ****_Twilight _****commencera à être publié d'ici quelques semaines ! **

**Voici un OS de saison que j'ai commencé pendant la période de canicule et que je viens juste de terminer. **

**Le thème de départ était le sport, et il a été demandé par crazybells, vous verrez que j'ai un peu dévié ! **

**Si vous aussi vous voulez que j'écrive sur un thème particulier, n'hésitez pas à demander, ça me ferait plaisir ! **

**Ça n'a été relu que par ma personne, alors d'avance, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai une question existentielle qui me trotte dans la tête : Est ce que le fait de ne rien faire est un sport ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je le pratique à haut niveau, au niveau olympique même. Je pourrais invoquer la chaleur qui me pousse à rester sur mon lit pour mater des séries, ou le soleil bien trop éclatant qui me brûle la rétine mais en vérité, je ne fais rien.

Bon, pas rien, rien ! Je respire ( bonne nouvelle), je pense ( à quoi ? j'en sais rien) et je regarde une série tellement nulle qu'elle aurait pu être écrite par des enfants de 6 ans et ce serait insulter les enfants ! Mais sinon, je ne fais rien. J'ai élevé le fait de ne rien faire au rang d'art ou de sport à haut niveau.

Mais les sportifs sont prêts à tout pour gagner, vous avez vu la vidéo de la sprinteuse qui se jette en avant pour gagner ? La femme va se blesser, pas sérieusement, d'accord mais pour gagner une compétition sportive où il faut courir ? Je cours tous les jours pour avoir mon bus, je n'en fais pas tout un plat !

Le pire, c'est que moi, je dois partager mon titre de championne olympique de la glande avec mon chat. Ce dernier est posé, même pas sur le lit avec moi, bah non, mon lit n'est pas assez bien pour môsieur chat, nan, il est sur moi. J'ai un putain de radiateur ambulant sur moi alors qu'il doit faire 30° celsius dehors et dans ma chambre. Vivre sans air climatisé, le bonheur !

Pour essayer de récupérer un peu de fraîcheur, je repousse mollement mon chat qui lève la tête puis se recouche de tout son long cette fois et sur mon ventre. Nous ressemblons à deux larves, l'une est nettement plus grosse que l'autre. Mais nous sommes réunis par la même non occupation ! Ce chat est à mon image ! Sauf en ce qui concerne la grâce, monsieur est un félin, il est donc naturellement gracieux et moi… Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler.

-Bella, sort un peu, tu ne vas pas rester dans ta chambre pendant tout l'été, me dit ma mère.

Tout comme mon chat un peu plus tôt, je lève la tête, je l'observe et je repose ma boite crânienne sur mon oreiller.

-Mais il faut chaud ! Je me plains.

-Cet hiver, ton excuse est qu'il faisait froid. Bouge toi un peu, tu as 20 ans !

-Cet hiver, je devais réviser mes partiels, je réponds. Maintenant je dois rattraper mes séries en retard, je rétorque.

-Bella, sort va voir des copines, fais quelque chose.

-Je suis bien là et le chat est d'accord avec moi. Hein mon bébé d'amour tu es d'accord avec moi.

En guise de réponse, il ne fait que bouger une patte et mordiller mon doigts, comme si c'était une vulgaire tétine.

-Bella, ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver.

-Tu sais, tu dois être une des seules mères à vouloir que ta fille sorte, même pas parce que je suis une fille et encore, je pourrais débattre pendant plusieurs heures sur le fait que les parents qui ont à la fois un fils et une fille donnent en général plus de libertés aux garçons même si ils s'affirment qu'ils les éduquent pareil et qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme. Bien entendu, je pourrais faire ça, mais j'ai la flemme de bouger, de parler, de faire quelque chose !

Ma mère soupire d'exaspération et me tire sur les bras pour que je bouge. Je finis par mettre en veille mon téléphone et je m'exécute bonne foi, mauvaise foi.

-D'accord, je sors mais si je me fais renverser ou kidnapper, faudra pas venir te plaindre. Je plaisante, je dis à mère avant de sortir et de lui claquer une bise. Je t'aime maman !

Une fois que j'ai fait mon sac avec tout ce qu'il y a de vital, surtout lorsqu'il fait une telle chaleur, c'est à dire que je suis munie d'un maillot de bain, bah quoi, on ne sait jamais si j'ai envie d'aller à la piscine ! D'une crème solaire, avec ma peau aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine, il vaut mieux, une bouteille d'eau, mes papiers et une serviette, si je vais à la piscine… Je sors de chez moi et je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. Je sors mon téléphone de la poche de mon pantacourt et je regarde si je peux appeler une de mes amies, en plus de cela, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. Je prends le premier numéro et je clique dessus.

-Belly ! S'exclame la voix à travers le téléphone. Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va, je lui réponds avec un sourire dans la voix alors que je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus, le seul endroit qui soit à l'ombre. Dit, tu es dispo cet aprem ? Je l'interroge.

-Et bien, il y a mon cousin chez moi et nous allons nous baigner, tu peux venir si tu veux, me propose ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi, tu allais me proposer une sortie shopping ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Et bien figure toi, qu'il fait frais dans les magasins mais venir dans ta piscine me paraît être une bonne idée. Je suis chez toi dans à peu près une demi heure si ça te va ?

-Tu es déjà au bus ?

-Oui, je rigole, ma mère en avait marre que je joue la larve sur mon lit.

J'entends le rire de ma meilleure amie à travers le téléphone et elle se moque très clairement de moi.

-Nan, ta mère a fait ça ? S'étrangle-t-elle presque de rire. Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sortie de chez toi ?

-Trois jours ? Je lui demande. Mais en même temps, il fait trop chaud et je n'avais pas besoin de sortir ! Je me défends alors qu'elle rigole toujours.

-J'ai rien dit ! J'appelle Rose pour lui dire de venir avec nous si elle peut ?

-Bien sûr ! Entre tous nos cours, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Mais tu es certaine que ça ne te gène pas ? Je l'interroge. Surtout si tu as du monde chez toi…

-Pff, il n'y a que mon cousin et il a notre âge. Bon, il y a aussi mon gros balourd de frère qui est rentré de la fac après avoir passé ses partiels et il y a mon copain.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer ce fameux Jasper ! Je la taquine. Je finissais par croire que c'était des montages photos, je la taquine.

-Sale garce ! m'insulte Alice à travers le téléphone. Bon, je te laisse, je préviens Rose.

-A tout de suite, je lui dis avant de raccrocher.

J'attends le bus pendant encore cinq minutes avant d'avoir un peu d'air climatisé, ce qui honnêtement n'est pas du luxe. Je suis contente d'avoir été prévoyante et d'avoir pris mon maillot de bain et une serviette de plage. Pour le dernier point, je suis sûre que si j'avais oublié, Al m'en aurait prêtée une, mais je préfère avoir mes affaires.

J'ai hâte de la revoir mes deux meilleures amies surtout après l'année que je viens de passer et qui a été intense au niveau des cours. Et à cause de leurs propres études, nous n'avons pas pu nous voir très souvent, nous voyant que trois fois dans l'année, ce qui fait peu surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'on était dans la même classe au lycée et qu'on se voyait presque tous les jours, même les week-end, pour se promener.

Je descends du bus et je marche un quart d'heure sous un soleil de plomb avant d'arriver jusque chez ma meilleure amie et je ne suis pas étonnée de déjà voir la voiture de Rose. Il va vraiment falloir que j'investisse dans mon propre véhicule, surtout que j'ai le permis. Ça me changerait la vie. Je sonne et je vois une petite brune, en maillot de bain deux pièces vert courir vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-Bella ! Oh, tu arrives au bon moment, Rose vient juste d'arriver, elle se change dans ma chambre. Allez viens, tu te changes et on va pouvoir profiter de la piscine, parce que je n'ai pas envie que mon frère et mon cousin traumatisent mon copain.

Je rigole au débit de parole de ma meilleure amie et je la suis après lui avoir fait une bise, il fait bien trop chaud pour nos câlins habituels. J'entre dans la maison en pierre où une fraîcheur relative est présente. Nous grimpons les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de la brune. Nous trouvons Rose qui est en train de nouer sa serviette autour de ses épaules. Nous nous disons bonjour à notre tour et elles sortent cinq minutes, le temps pour moi de me changer et je les rejoins.

-Dis moi, commence Rose. Lequel est ton cousin et lequel est ton copain ?

-Celui qu'elle embrassera sera son copain et donc logiquement, l'autre sera son cousin, je réponds en me moquant de ma meilleure amie.

-Tu es vraiment très drôle, ironise Rose en voulant me frapper.

-Je sais, ça fait partie de mes nombreux talents.

-Et, ça va les chevilles ? Me demande Alice.

-Elles vont très bien, je lui réponds, et elles te remercient de ta sollicitude.

Nous arrivons au bord de la piscine et je pose mon sac sous une transat avant de me badigeonner le dos, les épaules, la poitrine, les bras de crème solaire indice 50. Et le pire, c'est que je sais que dans une heure, je devrais en remettre si je n'ai pas envie de finir de la même couleur que les homards.

-Bah alors, tu viens dans la piscine ? Me demande une voix masculine que je ne connais pas. Pas que ça me dérange que tu ne viennes pas, nous avons plus de place…

-Dis moi Alice, qui c'est celui là, ton copain ou ton cousin ? Parce que si c'est ton copain, je pensais que tu avais meilleur goût et si c'est ton cousin, je te plains, je rétorque en enlevant mes lunettes que je mets dans mon sac avant d'entrer progressivement dans la piscine pour éviter le choc thermique.

-Mon cousin, Edward soit un peu plus gentil avec Bella, surtout que toi aussi tu es obligé de te badigeonner de crème solaire, lui rappelle Alice. Et voici Jasper, mon petit ami, dit-elle en me présentant un blond.

Je réponds et nous commençons à nous baigner tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett, le grand frère d'Alice ne décide de nous embêter, nous les filles parce que nous sommes dans un coin en train de discuter, rattrapant nos mois de papotage. Emmett vient vers nous, et nous sommes absorbées par notre discussion et en plus de ça, je suis de dos, ce qui fait que je le vois encore moins, et vient m'attraper la cheville, me coulant.

Lorsque je remonte à la surface, le coupable ne semble absolument pas regretter son action et heureusement que je connais très bien Emmett, depuis le temps que je suis amie avec sa sœur et je ne m'en offusque pas, mais je décide de me venger.

Je fais un clin d'oeil au filles avant de sortir de la piscine. Heureusement que la piscine est creusé, ça me permet de mettre mon plan en action.

-Eh, je plaisantais ! Se défend le frère de ma meilleure amie alors que je me retiens de sourire, ruinant mon plan.

Je longe le bord de la piscine avant de plonger et de rester sous l'eau pendant quelques secondes, nageant sous la surface et atteignant une jambe d'homme. Sans hésiter, je m'en empare à deux mains et je tire fortement. Lorsque je remonte à l'air libre, je suis étonnée de voir qu'Emmett est toujours debout et qu'il se marre alors que les filles ricanent à leur tour. Je comprends mon erreur en voyant un Edward assez en colère qui passe une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Oups !

-Désolée, je m'excuse en faisant une mine contrite. Faut croire que tu es aussi poilu des jambe que ce nounours, je dis en désignant Emmett.

-Ça mérite une vengeance, dit simplement le cousin de ma meilleure amie, toute colère ayant disparu.

Nous finissons par faire une bataille d'eau comme les grands enfants que nous sommes, c'est loupé pour l'après midi à ne rien faire. Même si nous avons élevé la bataille d'eau à un niveau assez sportif et c'est épuisée que je rentre chez ma mère. J'ai quand même gagné le numéro d'Edward et j'ai passé un bon après midi au frais dans la piscine, je devrais remercier ma mère...

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit OS léger vous a fait plaisir et n'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes et à laisser un commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**13/07/2019**


End file.
